Zak's Angel
by funner123
Summary: Sorry for the long wait. CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Rated T just in case :D
1. Chapter 1

Yayyyyy! My first FanFic! :D

I do not own the Secret Saturdays

Please be nice. I wrote this a while ago before the new episode came out.

I might continue it if people like it.

Please tell me if you do.

* * *

Chapter 1

_ Zak saw the girl he had been dreaming about for a week now. The girl looked at Zak. She looked about the same age as him. She was wearing a light blue dress. She had blonde hair that went down to her mid back. She also had white wings. The girl started giggling and started to fly away. "Wait!" Zak said. "What's so funny? Who are you?" Zak began running after her when he stopped seeing he was on a cliff. It was on Mt. Rainier "Huh? How did I get up here?" All of the sudden the ledge under Zak broke. He began falling, falling, and falling._

Zak woke up to Komodo jumping on him. "Uh, Komodo get off me, I can't breathe." Komodo got off Zak. When he did Zak inhaled a deep breath. As soon as the Komodo Dragon left the room Zak's alarm went off. "Again!?" Zak said as he turned it off. "That's the third time this week." Zak got up and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Zak!" His mom, Drew, chirped as he walked in.

"Morning mom, what's for breakfast?"

"Waffles."

"Cool, I love waffles. Where's dad?"

"In the lab. Will you go tell him the waffles are ready."

"Sure."

Zak walked out of the kitchen and to the lab where his dad was studying the Kur stone. "Why are you looking at that thing?" Zak asked.

"I am trying to find out what we should do next. We already know you're Kur but, we need to figure out what we are supposed to do next." Zak winced when his dad said he was Kur. He's known it for a while now, but Zak didn't get used to being Kur yet. "So did you come here for a reason?" His dad's question made Zak break out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yea, mom says the waffles are done." Zak replied.

"Good lets go." Doc and Zak walked out of the lab and into the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen, Drew, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon were all eating waffles. "Morning honey." Doc said.

"Good morning Doc. How is your research coming along?" Drew asked.

"Ok so far I guess. I looked over the Kur stone, there was something about the Cascade Mountains, but that's all I got right now."

"What!?" Zak yelled. "If we have a lead of where to go than we should go!"

"Zak it's not that simple. We have no Idea where to start looking." Doc said.

Zak remembered his dream. "How about Mt. Rainier?"

"Well that would be a good start." Drew said.

"Fine, we'll leave after breakfast." Doc said.

"Cool!" Zak went to his bedroom to get his snowsuit, while the airship changed course.

A while later the airship landed about half way up the mountain.

"We'll have to climb the rest of the way to the top." Doc said.

"What about Zon and Komodo?" Zak asked.

"They can stay in the air ship until we get back. Since they're cold blooded the cold weather irritates them." Drew replied.

"Ok. Well then let's go. See you guys later." Zak said as he went out the air ship with Doc, Drew, and Fiskerton following him. The Saturdays started climbing up the mountain. When they reached the top, it was almost dark so they decided to camp there for the night.

"We'll start searching tomorrow." Doc said.

"What exactly are we searching for?" Drew asked.

"Well, I am not completely sure but we'll know when we find it we'll know."

"Well, at least it's something." Drew said. "Night."

"Good Night." Doc replied and they both went to sleep. In the other tent Zak and Fisk were sleeping. Zak was just starting to dream.

_Zak found himself back in the dream he has been having for a while now. He looked at the girl standing in front of him. "Finally." She said. "What took you so long to get here."_

"_Wait what do you mean?" Zak said. The girl started to giggle and fly off. "Wait! Who are you?"_

"_Don't worry you'll find out." And with that, Zak started to fall again. _

Zak woke up when Fisk was shaking him awake. Zak got up and Fisk left the tent. Zak remembered his dream and he could have sworn that he saw the girl flying after him before he woke up. He decided to shrug it off since he never saw that in his other dreams. But then again, the girl never talked in his other dreams before. He shrugged it off one more time and got dressed. He headed outside to see his mom, dad, and Fisk already eating breakfast. He grabbed some breakfast to and shoved it down his throat. When everyone was done with breakfast they packed up the camp and discussed where to go next. "Let's start with the caves" Doc said. Then they all went to the biggest cave that had many tunnels.

"So which tunnel do we start with?"

"I don't know Drew, Zak do you have any ideas?"

Zak thought about it. "That one." He said pointing to the tunnel on the farthest right. The family started heading down the tunnels. Little did they know that they were being watched.

"Munya," an eerie voice said, "make sure we don't lose them."


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!

I do not own the Secret Saturdays

I have been very bored over Thanksgiving break so here goes chapter 2

Please comment if you like it or not.

Fisk finally talks! Hee! Hee! :D

(I wonder why I didn't make him talk before. Oh, well.)

* * *

Chapter 2

Zak and his family continued down the tunnels. They came to where the tunnel split up. "Well Zak, any ideas." Zak looked over to his son who looked like he was concerting on which way to go. "Zak?"

"Huh? That way" Zak said, pointing to the tunnel in the middle. His dad gave him a look as if to say 'Are you sure?' "Trust me dad. I have a good feeling." The family headed down the middle tunnel. The small hunched over man and tall pale pink man still following behind the unsuspecting family. The tall man almost fell after tripping on a rock. "Careful Munya. We don't want them to know we are here yet." The eerie voice said still following the family. The family kept walking until they saw a light. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they found themselves outside. "Huh, a cliff?" Zak said as he looked over the edge.

"No, there's another tunnel over there." Drew said as she pointed the other side of the cliff. "Come on." She said. The family started down the tunnel.

"Uhhh, how long are these tunnels?" Zak complained.

"Oh, stop your complaining, it was your idea to come here in the first place." Fisk said.

"Well, that was before I knew how long these tunnels were. I didn't even know Mt. Rainier had tunnels!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down. You don't want a cave in do you?"

"I wasn't even yelling that loud."

"But, you were still yelling." The family continued down the tunnel with Zak still annoyed by his brother, the Fiskerton Phantom. When they got to the end of the tunnel, they found themselves in a large clearing.

"Any ideas Zak?" Doc asked.

"How about we stop for lunch." Zak said, "I'm starving and tired."

"Then lunch it is." Doc replied.

For lunch they had tomato basil soup (my favorite soup :D) and grilled cheese. After that, Doc and Drew continued to look at the holographic image of the Kur stone. Zak started to drift off to sleep.

_Zak was having the same dream again. But the girl seemed different this time. She wasn't wearing a blue dress. She was wearing an orange skirt that went almost to her knees. She was also wearing black leggings underneath. She had an orange t-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt. It had his family emblem on it. She also didn't have her wings. "Why do look different?" Zak asked. The girl simply laughed and ran down the tunnel and came to the clearing they had lunch in. Zak saw the girl walk over to the wall and push in a rock. Part of the wall parted and the girl went into the new tunnel. Zak was about to follow her when he woke up._

"Zak sweetie." He looked up to see his mom standing over him. "We got to keep moving."

"Ok mom." Zak replied.

"Have any idea which tunnel to go down?" His dad asked. Zak remembered his dream. He got up and walked over to the wall. He saw one stone that was sticking out more than the others. It was the same stone the girl in his dream pushed. When he pushed it in the wall began to part just like in his dream.

"That one." Zak said pointing to the new tunnel that opened up. "Trust me." His family gave him looks like, 'How did you know that would happen?' but he just started to walk down the tunnel. The rest of his family followed him.

The two men that were following the family got up from there hiding spot. "This is becoming quite interesting. Don't you agree, Munya?" The tall man, Munya, nodded his head as they began to follow the family again.

The family continued down the tunnel. It seemed to go on forever. There were twists and turns everywhere. Not to mention they would go up some hills and down others, so they really had no idea of the part of the mountain they were in. "Zak, are you sure you know where we are going." Drew asked after they had been walking for what felt like hours. "It feels like this tunnel never ends."

"Trust me mom," Zak replied, "I know this is the right way." Zak looked at his mom with pleading eyes saying to trust him.

"Ok, but if we don't find the end soon." She stopped thinking. "Oh I don't know what we will do."Drew looked at her son with a smile on her face.

"Thanks mom." And they started walking again.

Sorry this chapter is so short. Life's boring when you have writers block. XP Also, it's hard to write a story when you are waiting for Thanksgiving dinner. Why does food have to smell so good. ;{ Never let your Grandma proof read a story, especially when she thinks she is always right. Back to the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

It's hard to get over a writes block.

I do not own the Secret Saturdays.

Please review. :D

* * *

Chapter 3

The family was still continuing down the tunnel when Doc suddenly stopped. "I think we should rest here for the night." He said as they entered a small cavern. "It might be the only good spot left for hours." The rest of the family nodded as they began to set up the tents. When they were done with that, Drew started to make the tacos for dinner. Doc was the first to speak at dinner. "We can only continue down these tunnels a little bit longer." Drew nodded her head in agreement. "If we don't get out of here soon we will run out of supplies."

"How much longer can we continue down these tunnels?" Drew asked.

"About 1½ more days. Then we're on reserves." Doc said. When dinner was done the family went to sleep. Zak however, couldn't sleep. He had a feeling in his gut that said he needed more time to get where he needed to go. Of course, he still didn't really know where that was.

_ "Hurry."_ A voice said. Zak looked around, but he didn't see anyone else. _"Please hurry." _The voice said again. Zak got up out of his sleeping bag. _"Hurry, you don't have much time."_ Zak knew what the voice was talking about. He took some big rocks and put them in his sleeping bag to make it look like he was still there. He grabbed a spare backpack, a flashlight, the claw, and some food and water to put in the backpack. When he got everything he needed he started walking down the tunnel with the flashlight off till he went around a few corners. Then he turned it on and kept walking, hopping his parents wouldn't be mad at him when they found out what he was doing.

Drew was the first to wake up, and started to make breakfast. (Breakfast sandwiches) Doc and Fiskerton got up at the smell of the food. When they finished eating breakfast Drew began to wonder why Zak wasn't up yet. She went to get him up. Right when she was starting to shake the sleeping bag, she felt something hard. When she pulled the sleeping up she gasped.

Doc, who was the first to reach her after she gasped, asked her asked her what was wrong. "Zak's gone." She replied showing the pile of rocks in the sleeping bag.

"When I get my hands on him," Doc started to say, "HE WILL BE GROUNDED FOREVER!" With that the family started packing up as fast as they could. (Of course they had to dump all the rocks out of Zak's sleeping bag too.) When Doc was packing away the reserve food, he noticed it was lighter than before. He opened it and saw that three days of food supply was gone for one person. He looked around and saw that they were also missing a flashlight and a backpack. 'That boy is going to get it.' Doc thought to himself. When the family finished packing they left. Their followers nowhere near the family.

Argost and Munya had seen Zak packing up many things during the night. When he left they decided to follow him instead of staying with the rest of the family. 'After all,' Argost thought to himself, 'he is the one I want revenge on.'

Argost and Munya continued to follow Zak for hours. He didn't want to attack Zak just yet. He wanted to know where he was going, plus he didn't know if this tunnel was a dead end or not. It would be very hard to sneak past Zak parents if he had just killed him. So, he decided that at the first clearing they would come upon would be where he would strike.

_Zak found himself back on the ledge. He was starring at the girl. She was back in her dress. "You are so weird." Zak said. "Why do you keep bothering me, and changing your clothes." The girl started laughing "How am I funny? I'm not the one sleepwalking."_

When Zak opened his eyes, he saw he was still in the tunnel and walking. He looked around. 'Was I really sleepwalking?' Zak asked himself. He thought this place looked familiar, but so did all the tunnels. Zak continued walking down the tunnels, not knowing he was being followed by his worst enemy.

After about an hour, Zak took a granola bar out of his backpack and continued down the tunnels. He felt a bit better after eating it, but if he really was sleep walking then he didn't get much sleep. Zak suddenly heard a beeping sound. He found his video phone. 'I didn't even that this was in here.' When he checked the caller I.D. he saw it was his parents. 'Oh man. I guess I should answer it.' "ZAKARY SATURDAY! DO YOU HAVE ANY HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN!?" Zak started to groan. He knew he was about to get a big lecture. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING RUNNING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?"

"I'm sorry dad. It's just that I have a feeling that I am supposed to find something here." 'Or someone.' Zak thought to himself.

"Then why didn't you just tell us that?" His mom asked appearing on the video phone.

"Because you guys said we only had a little bit of time left. I know we were close, but I was worried that you guys might make me go back. And I really need to do this."

"Zak, you know we would have listened to you."

"Yea. Sorry mom."

"It's ok sweetie. Just continue on for what you are looking for."

"Wait. WHAT!?" Doc said coming on the screen again.

"Thanks mom. Bye." Zak said and quickly hung up before his mom changed her mind. He started down the tunnels again.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND DREW!?" Doc was obviously still upset that she let Zak continue alone.

"Doc, stop yelling. That last thing we need in a cave-in. And no I am not out of my mind. Trust me we are going to get him."

"Then why did you let him go?"

"The video phones have trackers in them. Remember? If we told him we were going after him then he would have just moved faster." Drew said has she turned on the tracking devise. A red dot suddenly appeared on the screen. "Come on."

Zak felt like he was about to pass out. He sat down on the floor and took out a fruit snack. It helped a little but, he was still exhausted. _"They're following you." _Zak shot his head up and looked around at the sound of the familiar voice. 'What do you mean?' Zak asked the voice in his head. _"Your video phone, there is a tracker in it."_ 'What?' Zak took out his video phone. 'It looks normal to me.' _"Open the back." _Zak did as he was instructed. He noticed a small red light that was blinking. _"Pull it out. Then go over to the wall across from you."_ When Zak pulled out the light, (Carefully of course) he walked over to the wall. _"Push that stone in." _ Zak looked around until he saw a stone, about the size of his fist, and pushed it in. It revealed a small hole. _"Drop it." _Zak dropped it and it sounded like it landed in water. _"Underground River. Please hurry."_

About five hours later, the tunnel started to get brighter. As Zak continued down the tunnel, he found out he could turn off his flashlight. Just when he was about to hit the switch, it shut off. 'Guess I better find a new way of light if I am going to go down any more tunnels.' As Zak walked out of the tunnel, he had to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. As soon has his eyes adjusted he looked around. He realized he was on the same cliff as the one in his dream. He looked around and saw a small waterfall. He went over to it, put his bag and Claw down, and felt the water there was in a small pool. It felt warm. 'There must be a hot spring at the top of the cliff.' He walked back to the cliff leaving his stuff, and looked at the view. It was breath taking. He was on the side of the mountain that was facing the rest of the Cascades. Some birds were flying around. 'I wonder how high up I am.' He never really saw much of his surroundings in his dream. 'My dream.' Zak started to look around for the girl in his dreams.

When he turned to look by the tunnel, he froze with fear. Standing right in the tunnel was his worst enemy. Argost. "Little Saturday. How have you been?" Zak looked next to Argost and saw Munya. Instinctively, he took a step backwards, forgetting he was already on the edge of the cliff. He began falling, falling, and falling. He didn't have anything to help him since he left his stuff by the waterfall. Before he blacked out, he thought he saw a pair of wings diving after him. He figured it was just the birds.

_Zak wasn't really sure where he was. Suddenly the girl appeared in front of him in her dress and wings. Something was different about her. Zak looked at her face and saw a worried look on her face. "What's wrong" "I'm worried about you." "Why?" "Why!? You just fell off and cliff and won't wake up!" Zak sort of remembered falling off the cliff. "Shouldn't I be dead if I fell off?" "No. I caught you. Don't you remember? So, please wake up." Her eyes were starting to get very watery. "How am I supposed to wake up?" "Just close your eyes, and try." Zak closed his eyes._

Doc, Drew and Fiskerton were still trying to find Zak. They were getting closer. "Don't you find it a bit weird that it took Zak along time to get here, while it's hardly taken us any time at all?" Doc suddenly asked.

"We probably went a shorter way then him. Especially with all the different tunnels." Drew replied. They stopped talking as they were getting closer to the dot. It hadn't moved for about five minutes now. When they exited the tunnel, they found themselves at a hot spring. "Come on." Drew said pointing towards the waterfall. When they got to the edge, they looked down and about twelve feet below them was Zak's stuff. When they looked around for him, they froze with shock about what they saw. Argost and Munya were leaning over a cliff looking down.

"ARGOST!" Doc yelled and the family jumped down to fight him.

When Zak opened his eyes, he saw a girl standing over him. It looked like the girl from his dream. She had a snowsuit on that looked a lot like his. She looked happy when she saw him awake. "Where am I?" Zak asked looking around.

"You're on a ledge about fifty feet from where you fell." She said.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Elly." Elly said with a big smile on her face. All of the sudden there was an explosion above them. "That must be your parents." She said looking up.

"How could they already be here? I was hours ahead of them."

"They followed the river to the hot springs. It's a shorter way."

"What? How did they know to follow the river?"

"You threw the tracking device into it."

"You planed this didn't you?"

"Nope. But I improvised." There was another explosion.

"Hey do you know a way back up?"

"Yea. Come on." Elly grabbed Zak's hand and led them into a tunnel. 'I didn't see that there a minute ago.' Zak thought to himself. He and Elly started down the tunnel.

* * *

Wow. I finally finished this chapter.

It's as long as my last chapters put together.

Sorry it took me a while. I will try to update a bit quicker.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I don't know if you guys really like it then.

I do not own The Secret Saturdays.

I got a laptop for Christmas!

Hopefully I can update faster.

Merry Christmas

* * *

Chapter 4

Zak was still following Elly down the tunnel. He had been following her for three minutes now. Surprisingly, the tunnel was always lit. It almost looked like the light was coming from the wall. About two minutes later she stopped and turned to the wall. She pushed in a small rock. The wall parted and Zak found himself in another tunnel. "How do you know where all these hidden passage ways are?" Zak asked.

"Well, how did you know where they all were?" She smiled looking back.

"You told me in my head." _"Did I really?" _"How do you keep doing that!?"

"How do you not keep doing that?" Elly's grin got even bigger.

"You ar-" Zak got cut off by another explosion. It was really close. They turned a corner and Zak saw they were back in the clearing.

The first thing Zak noticed was his dad fighting Argost. He looked around and saw Fisk and his mom fighting Munya. His family wasn't doing well. "Stay here." He told Elly.

"Mom, Dad, Fisk!" Zak yelled as he went into the clearing.

"Zak!" his family called back. Zak went to where his stuff still was. He grabbed the Claw and joined his family. The fight stopped for a moment.

"Little Saturday. How are you doing?" Argost asked, obviously wondering how he was alive with no injuries.

"Never been better." Zak smirked adding some anger in with it. The fight picked up again.

Elly continued to watch Zak and his family fight. She wasn't sure whether or not to join the fight or not. Zak had told her to stay here, but his family was still struggling a little bit. All of the sudden, Zak's dad punched Munya flying. That was good, except for the part when he landed right in front of Elly.

"Ahhhh!" Zak herd Elly scream, and turned towards her. He saw Munya reaching for her. Quickly, she ducked beneath his arms and escaped from him. He reached for her again but she evaded him by doing some back flips, cartwheels, and what almost seemed like dancing. Eventually, she was right next to Zak and he helped her out by shooting the Claw and knocking down Munya again. "Thanks." Elly said.

"Please. It was nothing." Zak said.

"Just like falling off a cliff and landing a 50 foot fall, with no injuries?" Zak acted like he was thinking about it.

"Yup. Pretty much."

"You could always try again." Elly said. Zak was just about to answer when he was cut off.

"Zak, we could use a little help here!" Fisk said,

"Right!" Zak and Elly joined the battle. Apparently, Elly didn't know too many fighting moves, but she was good at distracting people. The fight ended when Argost and Munya suddenly jumped off the cliff. When the Saturdays and Elly got there, they saw Argost's warplane taking off.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Drew said.

"Can we leave now?" Doc asked facing Zak. Zak looked at Elly who simply smiled and nodded. _"I'll be fine." "But don't you have a place to stay?" "Nope. I have been living here for a couple weeks now.""Do you want to come with us?"_ Zak turned back to his dad.

"Yea, let's go dad. But, can Elly come with us?"

"Elly? You mean this girl?"

"Yea. She has no place to stay, and she helped save my life."

"What about her parents?"

"My parents died when I was five." Elly said suddenly. She was looking at the ground with a sad expression.

"Well if you really have no place to stay, you're welcomed to stay with us." Drew said stepping in.

"Really? I would love to!" Elly said with a big smile on her face.

"Well then, let's get going." Fisk said.

"But it will take us hours, if not days to get back to the airship." Doc said.

"I know a shortcut." Elly said. She walked over to the wall by the waterfall and pushed in a small rock. At first nothing happened, Zak was beginning to think she pushed the wrong rock or that there was no shortcut. Then there was a small earth quake, and the whole wall parted. "Told you." Elly said looking back at Zak.

"I never doubted you." Zak said giving an innocent tone. _"Riiiight. You know I can hear your thoughts, whenever I want to?" "Whoops, forgot about that for a second."_

"You guys coming?" Fisk asked already in the tunnel.

"Coming!" Elly and Zak said at the same time.

Two hours later, the Saturdays and Elly saw the airship.

"That is some shortcut." Drew said. When they got onto the airship, Zon screeched happily and Komodo tackled Zak.

"Hey guys. I missed you too."

"Zak, why don't you show Elly to her room."

"Sure mom. Come on Elly." Elly followed Zak down the main hall of the airship. "There's the kitchen, and the livingroom, the bathroom, a whole bunch of other rooms, my parent's room, my room, and finally, your room." Zak said opening the door to a room. They layout of the room was pretty simple. There was a bed, dresser, desk, closet, and a mirror. "You can decorate it how you like. Just, don't brake anything."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't you." Elly said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Simple, I don't brake things as often as you."

"How did you know that?"

"I didn't. I just had a hunch and you proved it for me."

"That is soo mean."

"No, it's called being smart. I tend to be smart. What about you?"

"Are you saying I not smart?"

"No, I just asked you if you thought you were smart."

"Oh, well come on. Diner should be ready now."

"Hey, uh, Zak?"

"Yea."

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow? Mine kind of, got lost in an avalanche."

"Let me go ask my mom."

"Thanks!" Elly said, and closed the door. After a couple of minutes, Drew came by and knocked on Elly's door.

"Come in. Oh. Hi Mrs. Saturday."

"Hey Elly. These are the only clothes that I could find that might fit you."

"That's fine. Thanks." Drew left and Elly changed into the clothes. When she was done changing, she went to go eat dinner. "What do you think?" She asked when she walked into the living room where Zak was. Her outfit was the same one as in Zak's dream when she showed him the hidden tunnel.

"You look great." Zak said, slightly blushing.

"Thanks." She said and they went to go eat dinner.

* * *

I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating for a long time. To many projects due right before break.

HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally another update! :D

Thanks to all the people who reviewed.

I do not own the Secret Saturdays.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 5

After dinner, Elly helped clean up. "I'm going to go to bed early." Zak said when he and Elly finished the dishes.

"Are you sure?" Drew asked. "It's only eight."

"Yea, I've just been really tired lately."

"Ok, well good night."

"Night." Zak left and went to bed.

"How about you Elly, are you tired?" Doc asked. His question was answered when he saw Elly asleep with her head on the table.

"Awwwwwe. She reminds me of Zak when he was young." Dew cooed.

"How?" Doc asked.

"Zak used to always try to stay awake. One minute he would be super hyper, and the next minute he would be sound asleep. I'll go take her to her room." Drew left with Elly in her arms.

Zak woke up from a dreamless dream. He sat up in his bed and looked down at his orange pajamas. He lied back down and shut his eyes for a little bit trying to fall back asleep. It didn't work. He looked at his clock. "Great, it's 2am and I can't sleep." Zak got out of bed and walked around the airship. The airship was in some forest in Montana. He looked out the window to see a small animal scamper by. He went over to the door that led out of the airship and onto one of the wings.

When he stepped outside into the night he felt a nice cool air wash over his face. He looked over to the edge of the wing and saw Elly sitting there starring up at the night sky. She was wearing a simple long sleeve light blue pajama shirt with matching pants.

"You couldn't sleep?" She asked still looking up at the sky, not turning to look at him.

"Yea. You too?''

"I have a weird sleeping pattern. I might sleep for a few minutes, to a couple of hours, and up to even 16 hours before I finally wake up not feeling tired. I can also fall asleep at random time, but that doesn't happen too much and when it does it only lasts for a couple of minutes." She said smiling looking over at him. "Nice P.J.s."

"Uh, thanks." Zak said blushing a little. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Elly smirked. "But go on."

"Did your parents really die when you were five or did you just make that up?"

Elly's smile vanished for a quick second before a sad smile took its place. "They really did die when I was five. I can't really even remember their faces."

"Oh, sorry I brought that up."

"It's fine. I would have asked the same thing if I was in your position." Elly said giving a bit of a happier smile.

"How did they die?" Elly turned away from him and looked back up at the stars.

"They were killed. We were by some canyon. Although I can't really remember the name. My parents liked to go to new places and explore them. They would always take me with them. I wandered off chasing after some kind of animal. Then there was a small explosion. I stopped chasing the animal and ran towards where my parents were. When I got there I saw a man get into a car and drive off. When the police told me what happened, he said a small earthquake probably caused the edge of the canyon to fall out underneath them."

"Shouldn't there be some sort of evidence that there was an explosion?"

"The police couldn't find any. It was raining by the time they got to scene."

"Wouldn't the rocks have some sort of marks on them?"

"The police thought about that and looked. They couldn't find any and the only other solution was that the explosive blew up in mid air just barely making the ground shake, but enough to still cause the edge to give out. They asked me if I could remember the face of the man, but I was too far away to see him. After a couple of more days, they stopped the case and said it was an accident. They said the man I saw was caused by the sun since I had just been running to them." Elly looked back at Zak smiling. "After that I lived with a family friend. Then I met your family." Elly finally finished.

"What's your last name?" Elly stared a little blankly at Zak, as if to say 'Why do you ask?' "Just curious, you know? I figured since your living with us I should know your last name. And why didn't you freak out when you met the rest of my family. Most people start screaming and say things like 'Ahhh! A monster!"

Elly smiled and moved towards Zak, until their faces were only inches apart. Zak started to blush a little. "That's for me to know, and you to find out if you ever get a brain." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Zak yelled.

"Shhh. Zak if you don't be quiet, then everyone else in your family will wake up. And I mean that if you finally get enough pieces and place them together you would get an answer. But like I said, you need a brain first." Elly said looking back at the stars.

"What ever. You really like the stars don't you?"

"Yup, when ever my parents and I would go on a trip we would look up at the sky day and night. During the day they would tell what type of a cloud there was and tell me what they looked like to them. At night they would tell me where the planets were and the names of separate stars and constellations."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Nope. Me first." Elly said grinning at Zak. "Why do you hate yourself for being what you are?"

"Wh-What?"

"Zak, I know who you are. You can't keep a secret that big from me. But I want to know why you hate yourself for that." Elly said giving a concerned smile.

"I guess I don't really know why I hate myself. But I feel like me just being here is putting my family in danger and that's the last thing I really want to do."

"Zak, your parents are secret scientists. They were putting themselves in danger before they were born. You shouldn't worry about things like that. You are still just a kid. Have some more fun.

"My definition of fun tends to be doing stupid stunts and getting caught and in trouble."

"Then don't get caught and you would have more fun."

"Easier said than done." Zak said smirking.

"Anyways, I'm going to go back to bed." Elly said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"What!? What about my other questions?" Zak said running through the door after Elly.

"Zak, if I took the time to answer all your questions, we would be up forever." She said as she continued to walk towards her room.

"We would not."

"Would too."

"Would not!" Elly stopped walking and looked over to Zak smiling.

"Zak, how many times do I have to tell you to stop yelling? Good night." Elly said quickly and went into her room.

"Yea, night." Zak said before walking back to his room.

He opened his door and lied down. Shutting his eyes he quickly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So sorry for the long update.

My school just finished it's first semester so for weeks I had projects and essays thrown at me.

Luckily I have really easy classes this semester so I should be having faster updates.

Thanks for the wait and **please reveiew!**


End file.
